The Turning Point
by Evil Detective
Summary: Shizuma meets Shizuru. Hilarity ensues. Mai HiME/Strawberry Panic! Crossover! ShizumaShizuru, ChikaneHimeko, Reinako, Shizuru/SPChars!
1. Meet Shizuru

**The Turning Point**

A/n: It's been a long time since I haven't updates any of my stories… -sniffs- I'm sorry. Damn ......... SCHOOL! And MOM (huh?)! Oh, you know what? 12th graders sucks. -grumble- Oh, well. Enough procrastinating. Without further addo, here is this!

Disclaimer: UMmm... I don't own both SP and MH, I do wish I could own Shizuru and Shizuma's big poster.... -drools-

Thanks to: The Unknown Blur for beta-ing!

Oh, and this is somewhat based on the manga...

And, umm... My first time writing Strawberry Panic! So, RnR?

* * *

"Shi-Shizuma-sama, I-I…" A nameless underclassman said.

"I'm so sorry; it's been a very hard issue for me, too." A silver haired girl said calmly, without even looked at the person behind her.

Hanazono Shizuma, despite her cool appearances, had an evil smirk inside. If she could break up with her, it would give her a new record for breaking another girl's heart.

There was a long silence before the girl sighed.

"I… see, Shizuma-senpai. But you should know that I still love you." She said, with her helpless, pleading, doughy eyes.

'_Huh. How funny. This girl didn't understand that I only used her for my own benefit. How stupid.'_ Shizuma evilly thought to herself as she looked smugly at the girl. Surely, she's beautiful, but… certainly not her type. Shizuma's wish is that she'll have a girl who didn't only look her from the outside… or her appearances, or… her fame. She sighed.  
"I understand. Now, could you leave me alone?" She said, giving the girl a cold smile of hers.

"If you say so, Shizuma-sama!" The girl immediately rushed away with tears rolling down her face.

Shizuma exhaled a sigh.

'Finally," She thought calmly as a victorious smile appeared on her face. 'I don't have a girlfriend!'  
Shizuma's unusual victorious smile grew wider, since…it means she could flirt with more girls.

"Ufufufufu…" She thought mischievously.

A sigh was heard and caught her completely off guard.

"Shizuma?"

Shizuma gulped. She instantly recognized the owner of the voice. It's none other than… Rokujou Miyuki, a member of Miator's student council. She cleared her throat, before letting a shiny smile appear on her face as she greets her.

"Greetings, Miyuki. What's the matter?" she asked.

Miyuki completely lost in thought about what on the earth Shizuma might have had planned with a stupid smirk on her face (or at last that's what she thought). She raised an eyebrow.

Miyuki stared at Shizuma.

Shizuma stared at Miyuki.

They kept the staring contest for a quite a long time before Miyuki looked away with a sigh.

Shizuma was keeping her cool face on at all cost.

"What? I was just wondering if I could ask you whether you saw someone and you… well, you ended up acting like a weirdo." Miyuki said bluntly, flipping her hair.

Shizuma didn't want to lose at their little game so she replied, "Me? Weirdo?" with an innocent looks.

Miyuki let out another sigh. _'Shizuma was so hopeless sometimes…'_

_'Did you break up with that sweet girl?? '_ Miyuki was actually wanted to ask her that, but…

"You just broke up with that kiddo, right?" Miyuki stated, as calm as ever.

For once, Shizuma thought that Miyuki was capable of… mind reading. Or she… was she stalking their conversation?

Shizuma gave Miyuki a death glare, which she hoped would affect her.

"What?" Miyuki said, as she felt uneasy with Shizuma's gaze.

Before Shizuma could make any excuse, she cut in. "You didn't think I was just stalking you, did you?" She said sarcastically.

Shizuma narrowed her eyes. _'Huh? So, IS Miyuki capable of mind reading? I think… that would make a good article.' _Shizuma immediately having her infamous thinking pose, she titled her chin and was imagining about her article being a headline in school's newspaper.

**"Rokujou Miyuki is capable of mind reading! Contact Hanazono Shizuma for further information."**

Miyuki's jaw dropped as she looked at this… rather strange Shizuma. She let out another sigh, making Shizuma fully alert.

"Shizuma? Oi?" Miyuki waved her hand in front of her head, hoping she'll grab her attention.

Shizuma narrowed her eyes at her, why on earth would she have to ruin her imagination?

"What?" She asked, annoyed.

"You really are in a weird mood today. Anyway,"

Shizuma shrugged, as she calmly walked away.

"Do you see a girl with red eyes?" Miyuki half yelled as Shizuma was walking away

from her.

Shizuma stopped dead from her tracks. The word _'girl' _immediately made her smile happily.

"Hmmmm?" Shizuma hummed, as she showed a happy face. She was walking closer to Miyuki, making her sweat roll down her face.

Miyuki gulped.

"A girl with red eyes. We'll have a new student." Miyuki finally said, although completely aware with a mischievous sparkle on Shizuma's clear green eyes.  
"Shizuma… Don't tell me you're…"

Shizuma gave her an evil smirk and a playful wink.

"Oh my. I'm so screwed up." Miyuki said, as she lightly slapped her forehead.

"You've been a great help, Miyuki. No need to worry. I'll find the girl and immediately bring her to the council's office." Shizuma gave her trademark smile that resembles "I'm going to find the girl at all costs!" She then walked away, leaving a jaw-dropped Miyuki.

"Holy shit."

* * *

Outside school…

There were two men outside Astrea's gate, and they were discussing about something.

"Are you sure she's not been transferred here?" A guy in army clothes asked in a perfect English.

"Yes, Sir! I'm pretty sure about that, Sir!"

The older guy nodded in understanding, before he turned around, and walked back to his car.

"Very well, then."

* * *

Somewhere on the strawberry dorms…

Suzumi Tamao was walking on her way back to her room after the Literature club's project was finished. She was thinking of the hottest gossip this time that the famous Hanazono Shizuma was just breaking up with her girlfriend, an underclassman. She was happily humming a song until…

"Excuse me?"

Tamao turned around, certainly didn't expect the person she's just gossiping appeared in front of her.

Hanazono Shizuma, aka St. Miator's famous playgirl, fifth grader student from the snow class.

"Greetings, Hanazono-senpai. " Tamao bowed a little.

Shizuma smiled. "Greetings. Have you ever seen… A girl with red eyes?" She asked calmly.

Tamao was puzzled. Why on the earth she looks for a girl with red eyes? Could that be…

Tamao smiled mischievously inwardly, but she kept her cute face onward.

"I'm so sorry Hanazono-senpai. I haven't seen the girl in question." She replied softly.  
_'Yikes. I talked to Shizuma…'_

Shizuma nodded. "I see. Farewell, Suzumi-san." With this, Shizuma immediately turned around and walked gracefully in search of the red-eyed girl.

Tamao was too stunned until she didn't even have any chance to reply.

"Ara ara,"

Shizuma turned around, only to swoon at two alluring ruby eyes behind Tamao.

'_Oh my God. She's so pretty. I think I'm falling for her…'_ She thought, couldn't care less at Tamao, who was noticing that she was drooling at someone behind her.

Tamao was curious as well, and when she looked at her, she began to swoon.  
'_No wonder Shizuma-senpai drools. This girl is angel! No, I mean, Goddess! Yes, she is GODDESS!!'_

Shizuma looked down from the girl's eyes into the view of her sweet lips. She doesn't know why, but she felt hungry all of the sudden. She wanted to taste those pink luscious lips.

'_Hummm… Her lips… looks… delicious- I mean… good… Yah, it's good. I wonder if she…'_

The red eyes girl smiled slightly at the sight of a swooning girl in front of her, and a silver haired girl who was licking her lips. _'So adorable.'_ She thought.

However, the red-eyed girl-goddess was getting uncomfortable, since Shizuma was ogling her from head to toe, and Tamao was swooning.

She then managed to fake few coughs, hoping the two girls would stop ogling and swooning at her.

"Ara ara… Excuse me?" She started, her voice as beautiful as ever.

To Shizuma, although she had somewhat strange accent she supposed from Kansai region, she had a really beautiful voice. It's so melodious until Shizuma forgot all of her manners, and she immediately grabbed her hand, causing the other girl to gasp.

"A…ra?" Was the thing she's managed to say, before she was being dragged by Shizuma, who put a charming smile on her cool face, leaving a shocked Tamao behind.  
'_Gotcha.'_  
--


	2. Meet Miyuki and the Etoiles!

**The Turning Point**

**A/n: Thanks for staying with me, I'm gonna give ya two facts:**

**First: My lil laptop blow up aka accidentally formatted or whatever the mechanical said, and I have no back up for this story.**

**Second: I'm taking International Relations so I'm struggling to keep this story politics-free. xD**

**On with the story  
**

**Disclaimer: I own no Shizuma nor Shizuru.**

**Ps: I'm trying to remember what the hell the story is about, no sue.**

**PPS: Thanks Major Mike Powell III for asking me to upload this asap (and thanks to beta this story for me)... Oh and Sammy Stremboni for sending me a pm to my facebook.. **

**Let's get on with the story, k?**

**Oh and Merry Christmas... And Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that's mentioned here. 'nuff said.  
**

* * *

The Turning Point

Chapter two:

_'Gotcha!'_ Shizuma smirked confidently, leaving the still-shocked underclassman and dragging the hot, new student with her.

She blushed a bit when she realized that Shizuru didn't even protest.

_'Does that mean she...?'_ Shizuma shook her head, not feeling like complicating matters.

"Ara...you can let go of my hand now, you know."

"..."

"Or is it because you're afraid or going back to school_ alone_?" The new student teased the seemingly cool and collected silver haired female in front of her.

Shizuma stopped, as she let go of Shizuru's hand... regretably.

"Moushiwake gozaimasen," Shizuma muttered, feeling like she had screwed everything up.

She completely disregarded that there was a chance that the new girl might be as straight as hell and might stare at her with disgust, now.

Shizuma gulped and turned around, but she was slightly taken aback with the fact that the new student didn't seem to mind at all.

"It's okay, I can completely understand," Shizuru said, before she winked. "Besides, I don't mind it at all!"

Shizuma sighed, glad that everything went well so far.

"Fujino, Shizuru. Nice to meet you," the girl then gave Shizuma a heart-warming smile. "I'm the new student, by the way," she added, before chuckling a bit.

Shizuru extended her hand to let Shizuma know that she wanted to shake her hand. Shizuma smiled back.

"Hanazono Shizuma, Fifth Grade at Miator Academy, Snow Class," Shizuma then took her hand, but instead of shaking it, she bent down to kiss Shizuru's knuckles.

"It's my pleasure to meet you... My _hime,_" Shizuma stated after she kissed her knuckles, and looked up. Shizuru looked slightly surprised, but she immediately recovered and gave Shizuma another heart-warming smile.

"Thank you...Shizuma. It's...my pleasure to meet you too."

_'Hime? Princess... I hate that title...' _Shizuru's expression darkened as she recalled everything that happened at the HiME Carnival.

"So, uh, which school will you be attending too, Shizuru?" Shizuma asked, intentionally calling her by her first name to know what her response will be.

"... School?" Shizuru asked, her mind drifted from her thoughts about the Carnival.

"You know that there's three schools, right?" Taking Shizuru's silence as confusion, Shizuma proceed; "Well, there are three affiliated all-girl schools which share a campus and dormitories. The schools are: St. Miator's Girls' Academy, St. Spica's Girls' Institute, and St. Lulim's Girls' School," Shizuma explained.

Shizuru closed her eyes to think.

_"Three all girl's school? Oh my."_

Never before in her life had Fujino Shizuru been _SO_ lucky.

"Interesting. Please tell me more about it, Shizuma-chan," Shizuru replied, interest clearly shown at her face.

Shizuma nodded as she charmingly told Shizuru everything she knew about Astraea Hill.

"Ara."

"M-My name is Miyuki. Rokujo Miyuki! Dozo Youroshiku!" Miyuki stuttered, still blushing red.

"Ara, I'm Shizuru. Fujino Shizuru, the new student. You're very _pretty, _by the way!" Shizuru took a step forward and blew hot air on Miyuki's right ear before she gave her famous 'Fujino' smile, making the blushing girl's nose bleed.

Miyuki then wiped her nose dry before giving the smiling girl a large grin.

"A-Arigatou, Fujino-san! Um-um…I…" Miyuki then stuttered, but Shizuru cut in.

"Please, call me Shizuru. Fujino-san makes me feels old, Rokujo-han…" Shizuru pouted and purred at the same time.

"Uh…Ha-Hai, Shizuru!" Miyuki stuttered and blushed a lovely shade of red.

'_Oh my God…She's so beautiful…! I actually wouldn't mind if she liked me…Hey! I already have a fiancée…oh to Hell with them!' _Miyuki then turned to Shizuru, who had called her a few times.

"Yes?"

"Well, Shizuma-chan doesn't seem like she wants to show me where the student council office is, so, would you be so kind to guide me there?" She asked; a pout on her face.

"You…Of course I'd like to!" Miyuki replied happily, albeit too quickly for her liking.

"Uhh…" Just then, Shizuma's stomach decided that it's the best time to growl.

"Ara…" Shizuma blushed as Shizuru turned to see her.

"Umm…Forgot to take breakfast," Shizuma blurted out, blushing in embarassment.

'_What the Hell? This is SO embarrassing! I was supposed to be perfect! Not like this! Damn it!' _Shizuma cursed herself silently.

Miyuki crossed her arms. _'That was...indeed, very unusual for Shizuma...I recall she took her usual 'Morning Strawberry Flavored Ice Cream' for breakfast today...But then again...who the Hell eats ice cream for breakfast and claims to be full?'_

Miyuki rolled her eyes at Shizuma's embarassment.

Shizuru just giggled.

"Its okay, Shizuma-chan…You just need to be yourself and enjoy your life at the fullest," she said wisely, grabbing Shizuma's hand to emphasize her point.

Shizuma blushed for an entire different reason than before…

"Th-Thanks, Shizuru-chan… I guess you're right, hehehe. I'm pushing myself too hard…"

Shizuru smiled before letting go of Shizuma's hand, which she almost regretted doing this because of Shizuma's soft and warm skin.

"Would you please be kind to show us where the cafeteria is, Miyuki-chan?" Shizuru asked with her famous Fujino Smile.

"Of course! Follow me Shizuru-chan, Shizuma!"

Shizuma just smirked.

"_Looks like Miyuki has the hots for Shizuru, too..._" Shizuma groaned inwardly.

* * *

Shizuru laughed at the two-man comedy that was presented by Miyuki and Shizuma, although she didn't know the fact that those two had never cracked a joke before.

Shizuma just goes with the flow, since she wanted to please Shizuru...and she's got it bad.

"So Miyuki! How do you make ice from water really fast?" Shizuma had a victorious smirk, since she was so sure that Miyuki won't get 'the' right answer.

Miyuki narrowed her eyes. "Just put the 'freeze' note on the water…"

_'Duh!_' Miyuki added mentally.

Shizuma and Shizuru both gasped, exaggerating.

"Gakkoi, Miyuki-chan! You really are smart!" Shizuru praised, she was quite amused with her new friends' behavior.

Miyuki blushed a bit, before challenging Shizuma for further question.

Just as Shizuru smiled 'innocently' to Shizuma and Miyuki, a pair of sapphire eyes were watching her intently, with the owner's expression mixed with disgust.

"Fujino Shizuru," She muttered, gritting her teeth.

She then picked up her food tray, and walked away from the scene, with an all-too-famous smile.

She has decided that Fujino Shizuru must die.

"Chikane-chan."

She felt someone tug on her St. Spica uniform sleeves.

"Himeko," Chikane forced a smile on her face. After all, she had already meet Fujino Shizuru, the girl she loathe the most.

"Chikane-chan," Kurusugawa Himeko put on a pouty face, and Himemiya Chikane immediately blushed.

"Uh…let...let's get going," Chikane muttered, then walked away, with Himeko right behind her.

Minamoto Chikaru frowned at Chikane's unusual behavior. She then decided that there was something up, and it was up to her to find out about that.

A smile then lit up her face, before she made plans to get to know the new, red-eyed student.

* * *

-ShizuMaRu-

"Rei-chan?" A blonde-haired girl with a red bow questioned her partner's sudden stop.

"Minako," Rei-chan turned around. "Chikane was here, and she's checking Fujino-san out," she stated calmly.

"Eh, but Rei-chan, I thought she has a thing for that blond haired girl, Himeko-chan!" Minako pouted.

The smarter of the two's eyes widened before she coughed elegantly.

"She…I mean, I have this feeling that she will challenge Fujino-san…Hope no-one will get hurt."

"Orochi verus Kiyohime, huh? That was bound to be interesting!" Minako said, a wicked smile on her face, before she greeted some underclassman merrilly.

"Rokujo-san, Hanazono-san, gokigenyou," Hino Rei A.K.A the Etoile from Miator, smiled at the council student.

"Rei-Etoile-sama, it's nice to meet you!" Miyuki immediately greeted the raven-haired etoile.

"Nice seeing you, Rei-Etoile-sama," Shizuma greeted coolly.

"Hi, I'm Aino Minako! You are...?" Minako smiled widely at Fujino Shizuru, the cheerful attitude making the ex-kaichou smile.

"Fujino Shizuru, the new student. Nice to meet you, Aino-han," Shizuru bowed politely.

"Puh-lease! Call me Minako! You know, Aino-han sounded like you're calling my mom…" Minako then whispered: "And I always looking around to make sure she was not around, lol," Minako added, before giggling, which in turn making the red-eyed student giggle, too.

"Hai, Minako-Onee-sama."

"And this is _my_ Rei-chan! Rei-chan, smile!"

Rei just stared at her girlfriend's enthusiasm.

"Minako," Rei called, half-sighed.

"Rei."

All the girls could swear that they saw romance bubbles around the two enigmatic Etoiles.

"WTF? Why are you introducing me like that to the new student? Do you want to destroy my reputation?" Rei hissed while pinching the blonde Etoile's cheek playfully.

"Rei-chan no ikezu desu!" Minako pouted, before shaking her head and giving Shizuru her most charming smile.

"This is Hino Rei, she's my partner. She's beautiful! Right, girls?"

"Hai, Minako-Etoile-sama!" All the girls chorused.

Rei and Shizuru sweatdropped.

_'My first day at school...It's very interesting, indeed,' _Shizuru smiled at the change of atmosphere, since she was quite tired of being called Fujino-sama that, Fujino-sama this, and Fujino-kaichou, who had to do hard president related business...although most of the time she managed to outsmart Haruka and make her do it in her stead.

She giggled, before smiling brightly.

_'Well, at least at here...I can forget about my past...'_

* * *

**A/n: There is it. Comment? Critics? Just send 'em on my way.**

**See you... Soon hopefully.**


End file.
